


Chocolate and Strawberries

by EternalShipper



Series: Chocolate and Strawberries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Threesome - F/M/M, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Hermione’s family is part of the underworld. To her parent’s she’s a means to an end. She’s being groomed and once she became 15 her father’s clients started showing interest and she has a steady list of daddy’s waiting for permission to get their hands on her.One day Sirius Black walks in the door and does what he does best.





	1. Chapter 1

His grip is bruising around her forearm as he half directs, half pulls her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. It’s a half bedroom and half office. 

 

She feels numb. Now that Sirius knows, everyone will know and her plan to escape into the wizarding world will never work. Her past will follow her no matter where she goes.He releases her and she stumbles to the floor. She knows he follows her and he’s talking but she can’t hear him. She doesn’t know if she’s in shock or if the drugs they’d used to make her obedient and pliable are taking its toll on her body at last. Sirius must have lied the way everyone always lied to her.

 

Remus comes through the fireplace and runs up the stairs. Sirius’ Patronus had not been very detailed, stating simply he needed help.

 

He enters the master suite to find Sirius kneeling in front of Hermione. The girl is rocking back and forth as if in distress, dressed in a black negligee that covers only the essential.

 

Remus goes to Sirius. “I need your healing skills.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer to just take the girl to Pomfrey?”

“NO!” the other man commends. “I’ll explain everything but, help her first”

 

Remus’ forehead creaks in confusion, but he does as requested waving his wand over the distressed girl. As he reads the diagnostics his face closes in a scowl.

 

“What?” Sirius asked

 

“In due time” Remus bites out “let’s calm her down first.” He translates the diagnostics into parchment and with a wave of his wand Hermione falls into a restful sleep.

 

Remus lifts the girl and tucks her into bed, caressing a stray curl fondly before setting his scowl on Sirius.

 

“Explain. Now!”


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius breathed in the night hair, enjoying his new-found liberty. It had been a few months since his name had been cleared and now a new threat reared its head. The Marriage Law.

 

It was true that the war had decimated their numbers, but, to force people into marriage and breeding was wrong, no matter how they tried to paint it. As far as he was concerned it was just another plot at controlling people and keeping the right ones in power - ensuring everything remained the same, that true change would be impossible.And, Sirius suspected Dumbledore was part of the problem.

 

He knew the law would pass and there was nothing he’d be able to do about it. However, he worried the most for Remus and Hermione. For the first due to his werewolf status and a young motherless child. For the second because she was headstrong and should she end up in the wrong hands all her light would be snuffed out. He loathed thinking of any of the above mentioned in the hands of people who would harm them.

 

Distracted by his thoughts he had ended up in the middle of London’s seediest establishments. And not for the first time he gave in to temptation and entered the one more suited for his appetites.

 

He sat at a booth in the back, from where he could see the shows on the several stages available. He was especially interested in the left center stage, where an attractive redheaded girl in a school uniform was being spanked for coming without permission, an Itachi wand pressed against her sensitive clit - it was a trick. A test she’d never pass and she’d be punished for it. And for the looks of it, the girl was very close to coming again, which meant more punishment. And for the life of him, Sirius was drinking it all in. Until he saw her. What the hell was Hermione Granger doing in a place like this? Wearing nothing but a black negligee and matching panties. He called the nearest waitress. “A glass of Red wine. What can you tell me about her?” he points directly at Hermione

“Mia? You better get in line buddy. Lot’s of Daddies want to have her, but Mother is waiting. You are allowed to play with her if you like, but no penetration and she’s not allowed to cum, for any reason. It’s kinda cruel if you ask me but Mother says edging her is fine and that she’ll only be allowed to come after the auction, that then the daddies can do whatever they want to her.”

 

“Whatever they want?”

 

“Yeah, you know how it is. We have a lot of Daddies waiting for their turn.”

 

That's when Sirius notices the way she walks, like she’s not really there, her muscles lax in an unnatural way.

 

“Do you think you could get me an introduction?” Sirius forces himself to smile at the waitress.

 

A few minutes later Hermione is at his booth, placing his wine in front of him.

 

“Hermione?” he calls softly “do you recognize me?”

 

“Sirius…” her voice is dragged “what are you doing here?”

 

“I was looking for some fun, but found you instead.” He takes a deep breath, one of his stupid plans, the stupidest of them all, he thinks, forming in his head “Tell me, how much do you want to leave here? Forever? To leave all this behind?”

 

“They’ll find me” he sees a lone tear escaping “The headmaster will never allow for them to let me go.”

 

“Dumbledore? You mean, as long as you’re imprisoned here, you’re not making waves at the ministry?” and then he adds “Do you want to leave here or not? What if you only had to deal with one Daddy, ok, maybe two, for the rest of your life?”

 

“You wouldn’t share me?”

 

Sirius gulps “Only me and Remus. I swear. I have a plan. And it would save us from the Marriage Law as well.”

 

“Do you promise?”

 

“If all three of us enter the Marriage Law, there’s nothing old Dumbes can do about it.”

 

“And I won’t have to play with anyone else? Just you and Remus?”

 

“Just your husbands. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

“And your plan is to what? For her to marry both of us? You really think she’ll want me?” Remus is furious

 

“You’re missing the point here Remus. One, she already said yes to being yours.” The other mean gapes at him and glares “two, this saves us all from the law, as we all trust each other. Now tell me what your diagnostics found so we can move on with my brilliant plan.”

 

Remus takes a breath, ignoring his friend and trying to clear his head from the image of all three of them being together that way. “Well, whatever she has been given is not Muggle. These potions have made her obedient and unable to fight back. They’re directly tied to her magical core and have knotted its release directly to her sexual pleasure, with intent to suppress her magical ability until the lust potions have been… worked out of her system. But seeing as she was denied sexual release the ties simply built up.”

 

“Meaning that whoever married her would release her magical core, but by then it would be too late. She could already be in enemy hands.”

 

“Worse. You could fuck her once a week like the law demands and not exhaust the potions. Or she could still not be allowed to come. She has to experience sexual release until the potion’s effects are out of her system. “

 

“Basically, what you’re saying is that we’ll have to make her come until she can’t come anymore.”

 

“Basically”

 

“Fuck that's hot.” Sirius mumbles “but, even with two of us we won’t have enough stamina.”

 

“We could always buy a Symbian. And use toys until we can perform again.”

 

“I should go shopping tomorrow. But now, I need to action the rest of my plan.”

 

“What have you done now?”

 

“We need to be part of the law now, Remus. Before Dumbes knows she’s gone. I’ll get my guy from the Ministry. You get Hermione ready. We’re getting married. Tonight!”


End file.
